TwoSetViolin
Brett Yang (born: ) and Eddy Chen (born: ), better known online as TwoSetViolin, are a Chinese-Australian violinist duo who are best known for making comedic YouTube videos that parody the life of a classical musician. They also commentate/give critique on videos, movies and shows that show people playing an instrument though most preferably, a violin. Brett and Eddy also have a series called Ling Ling 40 Hours where they review posts on their subreddit. Ling Ling 40 Hours is based off of Jacksfilms’ YIAY series and PewDiePie’s LWIAY series. Backgrounds Brett Brett Yang was born and raised in Australia. He made his debut performing the Tchaikovsky violin concerto in 2012 with the Queensland Conservatorium Orchestra. He would later go on to performed Mozart's Concerto No. 4 with Corda Spiritus. He is also known for being awarded the Brisbane Club Scholarship at the Queensland Conservatorium. He performed at the 2014 G20 Summit in the presence of Barack Obama, Angela Merkel, and Dilma Rousseff. Eddy Eddy Chen was born in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. In 2010, he won the top prize at the Queensland Young Instrumentalist Competition. He later earned his Bachelor of Music from Queensland Conservatorium in 2014 and that same year he was a finalist for the National Young Virtuoso Award. Eddy has served as a soloist with the Queensland Symphony Orchestra and was previously the concertmaster at Queensland Conservatorium Opera Orchestra. twosetviolinbrett.jpeg|Brett Yang twosetviolineddy.jpeg|Eddy Chen Videos TwoSetViolin's videos contain many different topics. Some of their videos are skits showing the life of a musician (such as "How to not be Concertmaster" or "Kid vs. Adult (Beginner) Musician"), while others are reacting to other videos. These reaction videos range from prodigy kids (that are seemingly better than them), Try Not To Laugh challenges, or watching violin portrayals in Chinese dramas and noting everything they do wrong. They also do challenges in their videos, such as charades, sight-reading challenges or the Ling Ling workout. They often feature special guests in these videos. Ling Ling Ling Ling is a fictional character within Brett and Eddy's life. According to them, he practices forty hours a day and can multitask in anything while playing the violin. In some of TwoSetViolin's videos, they have special guests perform the "Ling Ling workout," where they guest must do something ridiculous (such as hula-hooping or only lower-third of the bow) while playing a piece. Trivia *Some of the special guests they featured on their channel are world-renowned instrumentalists such as Hilary Hahn and Ray Chen. *They hate Flight of the Bumblebee because it is very overused when musicians attempt playing it fast to show off. Brett and Eddy say that they are just playing the piece sacrilegiously. *They hate the viola, and always make a joke about it in their videos. For example, in a skit where Eddy is tuning all of the sections of the orchestra, the violas simply play scratching sounds. *Brett has performed for world leaders such as Barack Obama and Angela Merkel at the 2014 G20 Summit. *In celebration of 2 Million Subscribers, they livestreamed Brett playing a 40-minute piece of Tchaikovsky. **Initially, the livestream would just consist of Brett having a recording of the piece and dropping it on the floor, but due to the large amount of anticipation for the piece, they decided to do it for real. Quotes *”We’re just TwoSetBoomers now.” -Eddy *”Amazing!” -Eddy *”We are officially called a band by Saturday Night Live’s standards.” -Brett *”Practice!” This page was created on November 8, 2019, by Pratikmii03 Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Chinese YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers